


tell me a story (over and over)

by sunflower_writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Buddie, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_writes/pseuds/sunflower_writes
Summary: Eddie’s heard the same story plenty of times before, and each time he sits there and listens to Buck tell it like it’s the first time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	tell me a story (over and over)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> tumblr prompt request: heard you tell the same story multiple times but doesn't point it out to you when you excitedly bring it up again

Eddie’s heard the same story plenty of times before, and each time he sits there and listens to Buck tell it like it’s the first time. 

Just like today.

They’re at home, curled up on the couch, Buck’s legs dangling from the arm rest and he’s leaning into Eddie’s chest. Their hands are intertwined, Buck’s thumb running over their fingers with a gentle smile. Christopher is parked on the floor, playing with his toys with the t.v playing a movie he’s long forgotten. 

“You know..” Buck starts, snuggling deeper into Eddie’s chest with a sigh, “..when I was little, I used to think that if an actor died in a movie, they also died in real life..” he laughed softly. It was Eddie’s turn to chuckle, looking down at him with a smile, “Really?” he questioned. He knew where this was going, yet he allowed him to continue because it made Buck happy. 

“Yes, I was around seven years-old or so and I was watching a movie with Maddie, I think it might have been  _ The Green Mile  _ and she was bawling her eyes out. I was confused, you know, because I didn’t know what was going on, all I knew was that the guy they put in a chair was a good guy.” he chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he buried his face in his hands. The blush creeping up his neck and to his ears, making Eddie grin. 

“Then next thing I know, the people are killing him and all I could do was stare because I thought he actually died. I felt so bad for Maddie because she was a sobbing mess, i’m saying buggers mixing with tears as she watched.” Buck laughed, looking up at him. 

Eddie could see the excitement in his face, eyes bright with joy and it made his heart swell.

“You didn’t think to ask her after the movie was over? You just finished it and went on with your day believing this man had actually died by an electric chair?” Eddie chuckled, hand coming up to push the curls from Bucks face with a smile. 

Buck leaned into his touch, content smile on his face. “I believed it for years, actually. I didn’t find out the truth until later on that I asked Maddie about it, which was only after I saw the same man in another movie. She laughed at me for hours after that and to this day, it’s still her favorite memory of us.” He chuckled. 

“God, I love you so much..even if you are a dork.” Eddie grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his hair. “So don’t you ever change.” he whispered, lips still pressed against his head. 

Buck feigned offence when he pulled back, but the grin on his lips gave him away. “Yeah, well i’m your dork so I win..” he smirked, caressing Eddie’s cheek with his thumb gently. 

“That you are, bud, that you are.” Eddie murmured, pressing his lips against his with a soft smile. “I love you too, Eds..” Buck murmured, hand still pressed against his cheek. 

Eddie’s heard this story over and over again and every time, he laughs and enjoys it like if it’s the first time. 

He sees the way Buck’s eyes light up with excitement, the way his smile grows wider as he recalls the events and it makes Eddie’s heart swell because Buck’s happy and that’s all Eddie wants. So he sits there, listening to the story he’s heard before with a smile on his face and love in his eyes, time and time again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softboiidiaz
> 
> feel free to send in some prompts if you liked this


End file.
